beauty_and_the_beastfandomcom-20200223-history
The Hollow Men
|season=2 |number=19 |image=File:The Hollow Men title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=May 5, 1989 |teleplay=P.K. Simonds |story=Andrew Laskos P.K. Simonds |director=Victor Lobl |previous=A Kingdom By the Sea |next=What Rough Beast }} "The Hollow Men" is the nineteenth episode of the 2nd season of Beauty and the Beast. Plot Two rich kids have been targeting and murdering prostitutes for fun. Late one night, Vincent witnesses their latest murder and is unable to stop them. Catherine soon puts together a case against them, but has a hard time putting them away. Meanwhile, Vincent has set on his own to put an end to their madness. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Linda Hamilton as Catherine Chandler *Ron Perlman as Vincent *Roy Dotrice as Jacob "Father" Wells *Jay Acovone as Joe Maxwell *Renn Woods as Edie *Brian Bloom as Cameron Benson *Tom Bresnahan as Dale Mercer *David Greenlee as Mouse *Bill Marcus as D.A. John Moreno *François Giroday as Warren Brancton *Willard E. Pugh as Maurice *Samantha Kaye as Tracy Toffe *John Diehl as Vernon Toulane *John Michael Bolger as Det. Greg Hughes *Apollo Dukakis as Judge Hiagnor *Hal England as Mr. Benson *Barbara Lord as Mrs. Benson *John Garwood as Mr. Hallowell *Fritz Bronner as Office Worker *Cindy Lou Adkins as Karen Alexander *Rhonda Aldrich as Phoebe *Pamella D'Pella as Woman *Amanda Goodwin as Wendy *Richard Partlow as Voice of Underground Man (uncredited) Episode Crew *Directed by Victor Lobl *Teleplay by P.K. Simonds *Story by Andrew Laskos and P.K. Simonds *Produced by Alex Gansa, Howard Gordon, Paul Junger Witt, Kenneth R. Koch, Ron Koslow, Stephen Kurzfeld, Patricia Livingston, George R.R. Martin, Anthony Mazzei, David F. Schwartz and Tony Thomas *Music by Don Davis *Cinematography by Stevan Larner *Film Editor - J.W. Kompare *Casting - Penny Ellers and Joyce Robinson *Production Designer - John B. Mansbridge *Set Decorator - Peg Cummings *Costume Designer - Judy Evans Editorial Department *Tom Overton - Colorist John Potter - Colorist Makeup Department *Rick Baker - Designer and Creator: "Beast" *Fred C. Blau, Jr. - Makeup Artist *Josephine McCarthy - Hair Stylist *Margaret Prentice - Lead Prosthetic Makeup Artist: Beast Makeup - Vincent *Gregor Punchatz - Special Makeup Effects Artist Production Management *R. Anthony Brown - Unit Production Manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Christopher T. Gerrity - Second Assistant Director *Robert Yannetti - First Assistant Director Art Department *Bill Dietz - Property Master *Robert Farina - Main Title Design Sound Department *Rick Ash - Sound Mixer *David Hankins - Sound Editor *Patrick Mitchell - Sound Mixer Special Effects *Gary F. Bentley - Special Effects Coordinator Stunts *Debbie Evans - Stunt Coordinator *John Meier - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Calvin Maehl - Gaffer Costume and Wardrobe Department *Marilyn Basaker - Table Person *Ron Hodge - Costumer *Dawn Y. Line - Set Costumer *Mary Taylor - Costumer Music Department *Tom Boyd - Oboe Soloist *Lee Holdridge - Composer: Theme Music *Lori Slomka - Music Editor Other Crew *Paul Tinsley - Script Supervisor References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0520529/ The Hollow Men] at IMDb Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes